Nerves
by In The Shadows I Dwell
Summary: Severus Snape, intelligent, cunning and determined to beat Remus Lupin in their final exams, but not even careful planing can prepare one for the lure of Lily Evans.


**Nerves**  
_A One-Shot By In The Shadows I Dwell_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I most likely do not own it and J.K Rowling does.**

* * *

Suggesting that Severus Snape was nervous was almost as bigger mistake as suggesting that Severus Snape enjoyed watching pink ponies prancing about open daffodil covered fields.

_ Entirely incorrect._

No, Severus Snape was the very meaning of calm and collected. His thoughts gathered, his revision complete. However, what many would not know was that Severus Snape felt fear. Remus Lupin, the best friend of his tormentor and arrogant bighead James Potter was his rival in these exams, and as anyone would know Remus Lupin was the brightest example of an overachiever. He was intelligent, popular and incredibly good looking to the opposite sex. Of course no-one could doubt that Severus Snape was intelligent, he was not, of course, popular or good looking. He therefore was overlooked by many, hidden away by the bright shining light which was cast by Remus Lupin.

But this year he would show them. He would prove his worth to these people who did not believe in him. He would prove that he was worthy of The Dark Lord's admiration and respect and one day the world would see him entirely as he was, for the true genius within. Of course of the outside many would assume Severus Snape to be the opposite. His dark brooding looks, his long, un-brushed and somewhat greasy black hair ensured he was not bothered by those he did not wish to speak to. However, it on occasions drew the attention of some who sought to belittle him for such things. One day he would crush them all, he would make them feel pity for the pain and years of torment he endured at their hands, and they would beg for his forgiveness. That was several years ahead of him. He sat crouched in the corner of the entrance hall, unspeaking, allowing his thoughts to revolve about his mind. He did not speak in fear of them being released from his mind forever.

Severus Snape had four rules about exams. Four rules that were to observed constantly in the lead up to any exam, alleviating the need for last minute pre-exam revision that never seemed to work. It also alleviated the prospect of being unable to remember any aspect of the coursework; in short they were Severus Snape's rules for ultimate success. He had them scrawled within the cover of his planner:

One: Never speak before an exam, the information you have fought so difficultly against the demons of fun and procrastination to keep within your mind may vanish in a few simple words.

Two: Do not look at anyone, each and every other person within the entrance hall seeks to unnerve you, do not allow them to do so.

Three: Do not think about Lily, the most difficult of his four rules, it was awfully not to admire her beauty and intelligence, it was wasted so horribly upon James Potter who would not recognize a the difference between a kneezle and a common house cat if he tried.

Four: Beat Remus Lupin in every exam, do so at all costs.

Severus Snape had one thing on his mind, the highest N.E.W.T.S score the likes of Hogwarts had ever seen, he was confident that if he achieved a pass on this final exam, he would achieve this. As the examiner called the year into the Great Hall, Severus Snape stood, still calm and collected. He walked forward at the back of the group keen to avoid speaking with any other. Suddenly a girl was pushed backwards from within the group laughing. Severus recognised her immediately. Who could forget her lovely long red hair or beautiful green eyes? She stopped and smiled at him regaining her footing. After a moment she spoke.

"Good luck Sev!" She called her in her light, still carefree tone. That very tone that made his heart melt with each single word.

"You too Lily!" He called as he walked into the Great Hall, completely dazed.

Severus Snape had been rattled, there was only so much revising and preparation one could do, it took three words to entirely rattle him. He could not regain his composure as he took his seat for their final exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts, for the first time Severus Snape was afraid that he would fail. Remus Lupin was going to defeat him once again. _Damn Lily Evans and her beauty!_ Severus Snape cursed inwardly as he glanced down upon the empty parchment before him. For the first time in his life Severus Snape was nervous about an exam, as he opened the paper before him he realized just how rattled he had become and begun to write.


End file.
